यूनिकोड
कम्‍प्यूटिंग मंज़ छु यूनिकोड अख बैनुल-अक़वॉमी मेयार, यॆम्युक मक्सद छु प्रथ लेछिमच़ि ज़बानि मंज़ बकार यिव॒व॒निस प्रथ हर्फस बापथ अख code बनावुन त॒ तथ अख नम्बर द्युन यथ कोड पॊइंट वनान छि. वार्याहव तकनीकी हदव, मसलव त॒ तनकीदव बावजूद छु यूनिकोड अकिस तिछ़ि ऎनकोडिंग स्कीमचि शक्लि मंज़ वॊपद्योमुत यॆम्युक इस्तिमाल सौफ्टवेयरन वार्याहन मुल्कन त॒ वार्याहन ज़बानन लायख बनाव॒न॒ बापथ सारिव॒य खॊत॒ ज़्‍याद॒ सप॒दान छु. माइक्रोसौफ्ट विंडोज़ NT त॒ तमिक्य् वॉरिस विंडोज़ २००० त॒ विंडोज़ XP छि लिखावटि हँज़ि अन्दरूनी नुमायन्दगी बापथ यूनिकोड खलि इस्तिमाल करान, खास कॅरिथ UTF-16. यूनिक्स हिव्यव औपरेटिंग सिस्टमव (मसलन लिनक्स, BSD त॒ मैक-OS X) ति छु अलग अलग ज़बान॒ लेख॒न॒ बापथ यूनिकोड पान॒नोवमुत, ख़ास कॅरिथ UTF-8. मक़सद यूनिकोडुक खास मक़सद छु ISO 8859 स्टैण्डर्डचि प्रानि ऎनकोडिंग ह॒न्द्यव नॊक॒सव अपोर तरुन, यिम ज़न दुनिय॒हक्यन वार्यहन मुल्कन मंज़ इस्तमाल सप॒दान छि मगर पान॒व॒न्य् छिन॒ खास मेल खॆवान. प्रानि ऎनकोडिंग मंज़ छु अख मस॒ल॒ यि ज़ि हालाँकि दुज़बॉनी कंप्यूटर प्रॉसेसिंग छि मुमकिन (रोमन हर्फ़ त॒ अख ज़बान), मगर वार्याहन ज़बानन हँज़ (मुख़्तलिफ़ ज़बान॒ अख अकिस स॒त्य् रॅलिथ मीलिथ) छन॒. यूनिकोड छु इरादतन हर्फन बज़ात ऎनकोड करान, बजायि तिमन हर्फन ह॒न्ज़न शक्लन. चीनी हर्फन ह॒न्दिस मामलस मंज़ छु यि कुनि विज़ि तनाज़ुक सबब बनान ज़ि बज़ात हर्फ क्याह छु त॒ तमिच शक्ल क्याह छि (हान क्लासिफिकेशन वुछिव). यूनिकोड कन्सोर्शियम कैलिफोर्नियाअस मंज़ इस्ताद॒ यूनिकोड कन्सोर्शियमन कॊर गॊडनिचि लटि १९९१स मंज़ "द यूनिकोड स्टैण्डर्ड" शाया, त॒ तन॒ छु तथ बुनियॉदी कामि पॆठ बॆयि स्टैण्डर्ड वॊप॒दावान. यूनिकोड आव ISOस स॒तय् वॊप॒दाव॒न॒ त॒ अमिक्य् हर्फी उसूल छि ISO/IEC 10646स स॒तय् रलान. यूनिकोडस त॒ ISO/IEC 10646स छि हिशी हर्फी ऎनकोडिंग मगर यूनिकोड स्टैण्डर्डस मंज़ इम्प्लिमॆंटरन बापथ वार्याह ज़्याद॒ ख़बर. अमि अलाव॒ छि यिमन दॊन स्टैण्डर्डन रछ़ा बयॊन टर्मिनालॉजी. मस॒ल॒ यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. ऎनकोडिंग यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. edit साज़॒ सामान यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. तैयार बनाम रल॒-मिल॒ हर्फ यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. यूनिकोड त॒ ई-मेल यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. बॆयि केंह कथ॒ यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. वॆबस पॆठ यूनिकोड यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. यूनिकोड फाँट यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. यूनिकोडस मंज़ तबदीली हुन्द तॉरीख यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. न्यब॒रिम लिंक्स यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. External links * The Unicode Consortium ** Unicode versions: 3.1, 3.2, 4.0, 4.0.1, 4.1 ** new characters, scripts and characters and scripts under investigation ** Code Charts (PDF file) * Table of Unicode characters from 1 to 65535 * UTF-8, UTF-16, UTF-32 Code Charts and a character map (requires JavaScript) * The Letter Database Uses forms to present groups in list or grid format by hexadecimal. * decodeunicode Unicode-Wiki with 50.000 gifs in three sizes. English/German. * Example text files using Unicode * Unicode special character map resembles the Windows version. Click a symbol to obtain either the named or numeric code for HTML. * ConScript Unicode Registry a project to standardize part of the Private Use Area for use with artificial scripts and artificial languages. An explanation of how to propose character names in Unicode is available here. * The secret life of Unicode "A peek at Unicode's soft underbelly" Describes problems requiring resolution. Includes links to Unicode resources. * Tim Bray's Characters vs Bytes explains how the different encodings work. * Alan Wood's Unicode Resources Contains lists of word processors with Unicode capability; fonts and characters are grouped by type; characters are presented in lists, not grids. * A strong denunciation of Unicode, and a response to it (n.b.: This article is dated 2001, and much has changed regarding Unicode since that time) * Software engineering: ** International Components for Unicode (ICU) An open source set of libraries that provide robust and full-featured Unicode services for your applications on a wide variety of platforms. ** The Absolute Minimum Every Software Developer Absolutely, Positively Must Know About Unicode and Character Sets (No Excuses!) by Joel Spolsky of JoelonSoftware.com (this is now outdated, but still a reasonable starting point). ** Freedesktop.Org's Project UTF-8's purpose is to document and promote proper Unicode support in free and Open Source software. ** Supplementary Characters in the Java Platform from Sun Microsystems * Seeing the entirety of Unicode printed out as a single large poster gives a good feel for the size of the code. * ҈ Unicode art - an extended ASCII art form ҈ af:Unicode als:Unicode ar:يونيكود as:ইউনিক’ড az:Unicode be-x-old:Юнікод bg:Уникод bn:ইউনিকোড br:Unicode bs:Unikod ca:Unicode chr:Unicode/Cherokee ckb:یوونیکۆد cs:Unicode da:Unicode de:Unicode el:Unicode en:Unicode eo:Unikodo es:Unicode et:Unicode eu:Unicode fa:یونی‌کد fi:Unicode fr:Unicode ga:Unicode gl:Unicode he:יוניקוד hi:यूनिकोड hr:Unicode hu:Unicode hy:Յունիկոդ ia:Unicode id:Unicode ilo:Unicode is:Unicode it:Unicode ja:Unicode jv:Unicode ka:უნიკოდი kn:ಯುನಿಕೋಡ್ ko:유니코드 ku:Unicode ky:Юникод lt:Unikodas lv:Unikods mhr:Unicode ml:യൂണികോഡ് mn:Юникод mr:युनिकोड ms:Unicode nds:Unicode ne:युनिकोड new:युनिकोड nl:Unicode nn:Unicode no:Unicode pl:Unicode pt:Unicode ro:Unicode ru:Юникод sah:Юникод sh:Unikod simple:Unicode sk:Unicode sl:Unicode sq:Unicode sr:Unikod sv:Unicode ta:ஒருங்குறி te:యూనికోడ్ tg:Юникод th:ยูนิโคด tl:Unikodigo tr:Unicode uk:Юнікод ur:یکرمزی vi:Unicode wa:Unicôde yi:יוניקאד yo:Unicode zh:Unicode zh-min-nan:Thong-iōng-bé zh-yue:統一碼